Delicious
by theschuesters
Summary: A tribute & Halloween treat for WEMMA shippers. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Will heard an eruption of cheers and screams from all around him, which made him jump in surprise. Was it really his birthday… today? Pure fluff.


**A/N: **Was supposed to post this on October 30th, as some sort of gift to Will Schuester and Matthew Morrison on their birthday, but I failed. Anyway, this doubles as a Halloween treat for y'all too, since I'm posting it on October 31st. Enjoy!

TGTG: Thank God There's Glee

**Delicious**

_A Wemma Fanfic_

XxX

He stood watching in front of the kitchen counter, gaping at how Emma moved in such a precise, graceful manner as she combined the ingredients in a glass bowl and mixed them. He smiled to himself as he continued to observe her, for Emma Pillsbury was finally his; they were finally together—_back together_—after Emma's detour with Carl.

"You might want to close your mouth Will," Emma giggled in her sweet, singsong voice. She didn't look up and continued to stir the ingredients on the bowl, her flaming red hair concealing the glimmer of delight in her eyes. "Who knows what flying creature might suddenly build a nest inside it," she added, amused. Then finally looking up she stretched one hand towards Will's face, putting it under his chin and gently lifting it so that his mouth closed again. "Much better, love," laughed Emma.

Will, who seemed electrified by Emma's soft touch, only continued to stare at her as though he's never seen her before; there was so much love for Emma that shone through his eyes, just like when a singer puts his entire soul into a heartfelt song when he sings it. Will could go on living like this, never leaving her side; he could content himself with watching this doe-eyed beauty as she slept, her chest rising then falling in a pace that never fails to calm him; he could have the best days of his life, just as long as she was in it. _Right now, Will felt complete. _Emma however, was still not used to being stared at by Will; she knew how he always has this habit of watching her as though she glowed like some extraterrestrial being, that and being his girlfriend for a year—but despite all that they've been through, she still couldn't understand what Will found so pretty about her that he couldn't keep his eyes away.

"So," said Emma, clearing her throat. She hoped this would distract Will from herself. "You might want to help me _now_, Will"—she had stopped mixing the batter— "you've been begging me for weeks to teach you how to bake, and now that I am you aren't even paying the slightest attention." She made her voice rise a little, pretending to get mad at him.

"I am paying attention, Em," he replied casually, chuckling. "And with what I can observe, you aren't really angry. See, there's a smile on your face—what a horrible liar…."

"Stop it," laughed Emma. "I just wanted you to look at something other than my face," she said. "It's a bit… embarrassing."

Will crossed over to where Emma was, pulling her into his arms. "Nothing's embarrassing about you, Emma. You're… indescribable, in a good way, that is." He rubbed his nose against hers and quickly kissed her lips. "Well what do I have to do?" Will looked at the different cooking materials—the pack of flour, the measuring cups, the spatula—and frowned.

Emma pulled away, smirking. "That look tells me you really haven't been listening to me, Will. But anyway," she said cheerfully. "What about I just pour this batter here—" she gestured towards a pan, "— and you sprinkle the chocolate chips right after I finish. Okay?"

"Yes, my Emma," he chimed like a child politely obeying orders from his parents, reaching forward to take the bowl of chocolate chips. "I love you."

"Focus, Will," reminded Emma. She turned her back to him to hide her face, which had just gone tomato-red and warm—warm enough to bake the banana-and-chocolate-chip cake they were working on. Her hands shook a little as she slowly poured the batter onto the baking pan, avoiding Will, who had surprisingly grown silent.

"Mmm… there!" squealed Emma, setting the glass bowl and admiring the neat work she had done in transferring the batter into the pan. "So Will, it's your turn to—_Will_!" Emma screamed. Her eyes widened at him as though he looked like a criminal featured on the Lima News, and her face froze, with her mouth in an O-shape. "What are you doing? You're supposed to sprinkle that on top of the batter!"

Will had been munching on the chocolate chips and smiled absentmindedly to himself, not hearing Emma. The bowl, which had been full, was almost empty by the time Emma had caught him eating. "What?" he sang dreamily, his lips smeared with chocolate.

"Oh Will," sighed Emma defeatedly, taking the bowl from him. "Now it'll just be a banana cake, because you ate all the chocolate chips. Ah, well… there's always next time, right?" Emma smiled as she walked to the oven and placed the baking pan inside, but Will heard the distinct note of disappointment in her voice and was immediately pulled out of his reverie.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I should've been stronger than this, you know… but I guess I could never resist the temptation of chocolates whenever they're around." Will walked over to Emma and embraced her from behind. "I'm really sorry Em, I mean it…." He buried his face into her hair, making his way from behind her ear down to her neck, trailing light and tickling kisses.

"It's okay, Will!" Emma giggled. She twisted and turned, trying to escape Will's tight grip, but he only nuzzled his nose across her shoulders and tickled the sides of her waist, which only made her yelp and laugh louder. "Stop it!" she squealed.

"Am I forgiven?" whispered Will slyly.

"Yes, yes, yes!" gasped Emma. "Just please—stop, I can't—breathe!" Will slackened his hold on her, letting her fall against him as she struggled to breathe again. _"I hate… how you use my… vulnerability… against me." _

"Nah, I just love hearing you laugh. It's music to my ears."

"You always say that."

"Because it'll always be true, sweetheart," crooned Will.

Emma faced him, smiling wryly. "You look awful."

"Are you getting back at me for tickling you?" Will raised one eyebrow in confusion, unsure of whether Emma was teasing him or not.

"No, you do look awful," said Emma, wrapping her arms around his neck. "There's smudged chocolate on your mouth, but…." She leaned towards him until she could smell his intoxicating breath. "I think I can clean you up."

She pressed her lips gently against his; Will moaned and pulled her closer. Slowly, Emma opened her lips and slipped her tongue out, tasting the chocolate on Will's thin lips. He smiled and eagerly returned the response, parting his lips to let Emma in.

"Delicious," she murmured, still while they kissed. "Those chocolate chips sure taste better here than on the cake."

"Yup," chuckled Will. Then making a sneak movement as he usually did, he lifted Emma up on his arms and carried her away from the kitchen, into his bedroom—all that with their lips still locked effortlessly with one another.

"We can stay here for the hour while waiting for that cake to be ready," suggested Will as he pulled away. He carefully placed Emma on the bed while he sat down on the edge.

"I wouldn't mind," chimed Emma. She crawled over to him and kissed him again, pushing him down so that she lay on top of him. "I'd need someone to distract me for one hour anyway…."

XxX

Will stirred in the tangle of his blankets, stretching his hands out but didn't feel any body—not a particular ginger-haired woman—lying next to him. He wrestled with the bed sheets, anxious to get out of bed and find his girlfriend. "Emma?" he called.

"I'm in the kitchen!" a female voice replied. "The cake's almost ready!"

"Emma," said Will breathlessly; he came to a stop just at the kitchen door when the phone in the living room rang. "I'll get it," he said, leaving Emma smirking to herself. "Right on time," she grinned.

"_What? Are you sure? Is it still going on?" _Will's voice boomed throughout the apartment, sounding worried. _"Just calm them both till I get there; make sure they don't hurt anybody else!" _

"Will, is everything okay?" Emma was standing behind him, wearing a mitten on her right hand. "Who called?"

"Emma, I—it's the kids—Puck and Finn—"

"Again?"

"I—yeah," he nodded, distracted. "The others can't keep them from killing each other for long, so I… need to go…."

"Of course!" Emma agreed fervently, "You really should, who knows what might—"

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, Will. I need to take care of the cake; maybe I'll follow you later… are they at school?"

"Yeah, but Em—"

"It's okay, Will." She ran to him and kissed him firmly on the lips. "The kids need you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now go."

XxX

Will arrived at the choir room, panting. He rushed inside, expecting to see an ongoing riot, but all he saw were his Glee kids, laughing with one another as they sat on the chairs.

"Guys?" he called to them.

"Mr. Schue!" greeted Rachel. "About time you got here, we were getting nervous!" The kids looked around at him and began to buzz excitedly when they saw him. _What was happening? They've never been that excited to see me…._

"There's no fighting," he mused. He spotted Puck and Finn, who were laughing with Mike and Sam. "Puck and Finn, they're not…."

"Of course we're not," said Finn. "Why would we be?"

"You mean you lied to me?" Will felt himself heating up; if these kids hadn't pulled a prank on him, he still would be at home with Emma; probably at this time they'd be sharing that banana cake that she made…. "This isn't funny," he grumbled.

"Mr. Schue, please don't get mad at us; it's not how you're supposed to react—" interrupted Brittany.

"You're telling me how to react to this?" He glared at Brittany, his patience running low. "Guys, whatever made you think this was funny? What are you doing in school anyway? It's Saturday—"

"This was our meeting place, Mr. Schue," said Mercedes. "We were actually planning to celebrate our win in Regionals at the Breadstix. With you."

"Aw, you guys," he whispered, embarrassed that he had gotten mad. "You should've just told me instead of using some alibi or something… but wait," Something crossed Will's mind that made him wonder what the real deal was. "We haven't even competed for Sectionals this year, so what d'you mean—?"

All eyes turned to Mercedes. Most of the Glee kids paled, Kurt winced, while Rachel rolled her eyes. _They were all thinking the same thing: there was a major hole in the plan._

"Mr. Schue, I think what Mercedes means," said Puck. "Is that… we have an early get-together… for our future wins…."

"That is the most ridiculous thing, Noah! We can't assume that we're going to win anything this year! It'll kill us—do you remember how hard we all cried when we lost Regionals last year?" Rachel said reproachfully, her eyes burning through her bangs. Then she turned to Will, suddenly teary-eyed. "Truth is… Mr. Schuester," sobbed Rachel, big, fake tears falling from her eyes, "…we just wanted to spend the day with you. All of us, honestly."

"Are you sure?" Will still couldn't believe his ears. _There was an underlying motive here, he knew it; was it another prank? _"You know I couldn't treat you all to Breadstix, what with the salary I have…."

"We'll pay for ourselves," said Finn. "So shall we go?"

"Sure, just let me call someone…," Will replied, blushing.

"Oh, you mean Ms. P?" teased Mercedes. The kids laughed, giving each other knowing looks.

"Bring her, Mr. Schue," said Quinn.

"Yeah, it'll be perfect," agreed Tina.

"We'll go ahead, Mr. Schue," said Mike.

"See you outside," replied Will, reaching for his phone and dialing Emma's number.

XxX

"I knew the kids were up to something," said Will grimly. "And you're in on this too, Em?"

"Of course," said Emma happily. She had just finished tying the blindfold on Will, as they stood outside Breadstix. "Let's go in, then! The kids are excited, I'm excited!" Emma held Will's hand, his only guide as he trotted blindly into the restaurant.

"Emma, what's the big occasion? I really don't—"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Will heard an eruption of cheers and screams from all around him, which made him jump in surprise. _Was it really his birthday… today? _

"Happy birthday, Will," whispered a soft, calming voice in his ear. _Emma_. He felt her hands untying the blindfold from his face. He blinked a few times as he adjusted to the light, before looking around. A huge banner hung in the middle of the restaurant, with a phrase in bold, blue letters: '_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BEST GLEE CLUB MODERATOR AND SPANISH TEACHER: MR. SCHUE!' _Balloons were present to add to the festive feel, and so were his gifts, piled on top of the other on a table nearby. Little flags of Spain and Mexico, and different musical notes and symbols hung from the ceiling, held together by strings.

Will smiled gratefully at the people who hadn't forgotten his birthday as they surrounded him and Emma: the Glee kids were there, grinning widely at him; some co-teachers that he had a fairly amiable relationship with; his close neighbors at the apartment, and some of his students in Spanish class too.

"Your parents wanted to surprise you too, Will," said Emma. "But you're dad's busy in law school so they said they'll drop by at another time…."

He couldn't believe he'd forgotten his own birthday, while everyone else bothered to go through arranging a gathering like this for him. Will simply couldn't ask for more—he already had everything he ever needed… and more. "Aw, c'mon guys, seriously?"

"Better believe it, Mr. Schue," nodded Finn. "You're not dreaming!"

"Well th-thank you!" stuttered Will. "I really don't know what else to say, just thank you so much!" He laughed, clutching Emma closer to his side. "How can I ever repay you guys…."

"You may want to stop failing me in Spanish," Brittany muttered from behind Artie. More laughter erupted before the crowd dispersed and made their way to their respective tables, where the food was ready.

"Oh Emma, this is just incredible!" he whispered excitedly to Emma as she led him on to their own table. "Did you think of this idea?"

"No, actually," said Emma. "The kids did; they thought about having a party for you since summer! They told me about it though, and I egged them into planning it out… eventually I got involved, and had to act out so you wouldn't notice."

"You were creeping behind my back… and I didn't even notice," said Will. "You never told me you were a born actress, Em." He laughed again and kissed her cheek. "So was the… the cake you were making at home… part of the whole plan?"

"Yes!" squealed Emma. "It was the riskiest part, I had to admit. I mean, if we were baking a cake, it might definitely give you the idea of a 'birthday' cake, and it'll remind you of your birthday. And I had to get the timing right too—Rachel had to call exactly five minutes before the cake was ready, so I'd have a reason to stay behind and pretend like I didn't know what the kids were up to…," she grinned widely, stopping as they reached their respective booth. "But I was actually so surprised that you had no idea you were turning a year older today! I mean, let's face it— nobody forgets their own birthday!" Emma sat down on one side, gesturing for Will to sit across her.

"Well, apparently I do," shrugged Will.

"You're kidding, right?" Emma leaned across the table, frowning slightly.

"I _really_ had no idea…," Will leaned forward and cupped Emma's face in his hands. "Maybe because I was too busy thinking about…."

"Work and the Glee Club?" Emma said, filling in his statement. "That's totally understandable, Will—"

"No," said Will firmly, his eyes piercing through Emma's hazel brown ones. "I was too busy thinking about what I'd do for _your_ birthday."

"Oh," mumbled Emma. "That's… but my birthday's not till next year, I—"

"Well now, I ruined the surprise," chuckled Will. "The best I could do is hope you'll forget yours."

"Not anymore," laughed Emma. "I'll be looking forward to what you have in store for me next year."

"It's not much," said Will. "Just a complete supply of cleaning products."

They both laughed, and the world seemed to dissolve around them. Will could only see Emma and so did she, who saw no one but him; everything else seemed to be pointless and irrelevant at the moment, now that they were together… nothing else mattered, and nothing else will.

"Well, happy birthday again, Will," said Emma.

"I love you." He leaned in and gave Emma a short but passionate kiss; _he still tasted like chocolate_, Emma noted.

"I think I've heard that way too many times for me not to know it," she said when Will pulled away. He smiled dreamily at her, his eyes sparkling. "I love you too, Will." She uttered. "Now let's eat."

_THE END_

XxX

**A/N:** Yeah, party with me! It's finally done! My first Wemma fic! I hope it's good enough though; I feel like expectations are too high from people who ship Wemma, so I'm kinda nervous about this.

I actually enjoyed writing this, despite going through major writer's block problems… the Glee kids were here, the mention of the beloved Papa Schuester (Will's dad)—I love how he was able to bring forth into this world Will— and of course, the baking part. Now that part was actually inspired by a real-life event: two days ago, my mom and I bonded over baking the same cake that Wemma baked, only I didn't munch on all the chocolate chips because she'd kill me.

Please do read and review my fic, because if you do you'll get to kiss Will and taste the chocolate on his lips. SERIOUSLY. (Nah, I'm just kidding… but you can go ahead and imagine right? Only if you review. Haha.)

And I need your comments about the whole thing in general. You can say you love it, or hate all you want—just please hate on me, not on WEMMA. Please don't hate on Wemma on the reviews; go hate on them somewhere else, 'cause I'm going to hunt you down and attack you.

Thank you so, so much! _And Happy Halloween, Gleeks!_


End file.
